Nagareboshi
by doodlelover
Summary: Naruto contemplates about a certain someone, though he doesn't know it. The idiot's too dense to know. SasuNaru/NaruSasu, but can be seen as friendship.


**-Ahem- Hello there! Just a small ficlet I made a week or so ago...I don't know if it matters, but I made this with the thought of Sasuke's birthday in mind. So, in a way, it's for him. :smiles: I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Me and Kishimoto came to a mutual agreement. But he bailed out as soon as I mentioned Yaoi...Damn you Kishi! **

* * *

_**SHOOTING STAR**_

Naruto looked up at the span above him. The stars were in a tangle of amiable light, sparkling to no end in the depth of the night sky. A warm breeze tangled through his hair, obscuring it.

_Sora wo miya agereba (when I look at the sky...)_

Before he knew it, he was sighing and lying down on his back. The black tiles were still warm from the hot day, making him relish in the feeling after being so cold from the thin air. His arms weren't a very good pillow--the scratchiness of the roof made him scowl-- but he made do by putting his orange jacket between them and the tiles. It wasn't much, but it was better than before.

He sighed again and closed his eyes. He observed the inside of his eyelids, slightly interested in the way the waxing moon had left a blaring imprint in his vision. The scar faded as the time passed, making him a little drowsy.

_Hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru (hey, the stars are still embracing.)_

Naruto remembered when he would come to his roof in the middle of his night. When he was little he always found comfort in the way the stars would sparkle and shine like that to him. It made him feel as if he weren't so different. Like he was normal in the sense 'if the stars shine that way for everyone else...maybe I'm not so weird'. It made him feel better in knowing that.

_Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini (these stars look like a crowd of people)_

And if he was like everyone else... then maybe he would have friends after all. Someday... he would have friends...Like...

He felt something clench at his heart. Naruto willed the memories away. It was better to just forget in times when he wanted peace. It was so much easier...

_Samazama na hikari wo hanatte (emitting different types of light)_

Azure eyes opened. He moved his hand down to his side to have more comfort, grimacing as the skin of his palm brushed against something rough. He reached out for it and took hold of it, bringing it up to his face to examine it. A small rock was the object of his curiosity. It was small, only the size of a pebble. Nothing special.

"You're just like me..." he said aloud, wondering why he even did. He outstretched his arm fully, watching the tiny stone. He blinked when it sparkled.

The small rock started to glitter the more he turned it. He brought it back down to his face. The other side of the stone was like glass, clear and crystal. "Oh..." he smiled. "I guess we're not alike after all..."

The boy was saddened by this, but he wasn't sure why. He scolded himself for being sad over losing out to a rock. With precise movements, he put the small rock back in it's place. "Maybe some stupid kid will come and find you up here."

_Sou sou dakara boku mo (that's right, that's why...)_

For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off the thing. He growled as he picked it up again.

"What's so great about this stupid rock anyway...?" he said sourly, completely forgetting _he_ was the one to think that. "...It's just a shiny rock...completely the same form any other rock...so what if it's shinier than the other ones?"

His eyes searched something out along the many tiles of the roof's expanse. Finding what he wanted, he grabbed another pebble--bigger than the one he hated--and brought it next to the other. "See..? This one's just the same, except bigger! And better!" he frowned when he didn't receive any acknowledgement.

But they were different, almost completely, in his mind anyway. The smaller one was shiny, but the bigger one was...well, _bigger_, but somehow it didn't compare to the other one.

Another sigh escaped his dry lips. He threw away the larger pebble with a flick of his wrist and observed the smaller one again. "...Why can't I just let it go...?"

_Hotoki mo kaga yaitaida (I want to shine for once...)_

His mind took another route at that point, and he wondered if his strange thoughts were due to the late hour. He thought of what the rock reminded him of. Shiny...but the same as any other rock... The same as...any other...

Naruto growled loudly, closing his eyes. He clutched the rock tightly in his hands and brought it back down to his side. "I don't care if it's better! It's the same! The stupid rock is just conceited, is all!" in his bout of anger he threw the rock, making it bounce off another roof and into an alley below. The sound echoed throughout the village. He scowled again and looked back up at the sky.

The stars were the same as they were before, if not brighter, but had shifted position. He wished silently that they could remain that way the rest of the night, and into the late hours of the day. All he wanted was to sit here and stare at them. But his wish was in vain. Like any other day he would have to get up, he would have to do another mission, and always, _always_ come back empty handed. Again. The thought alone was enough to make his eyes sting.

The blonde's thoughts trailed after that, picking different routes every time they would dwell too long on an unwanted subject. A growl would escape him every now and again, his fist would maybe slam against the roof in frustration, sighs and intakes of air passed in and out of his rough, chapped lips.

Before he even realized it, the sun was starting to rise, leaving a dim yellow color on the far away horizon. The stars started to fade, leaving him feeling sort of empty.

He got up on his elbows, preparing to leave. A last glance was cast to the sky.

_Me wo tojite kokoroni chikau (I close my eyes and swear)_

A thin, white line streaked across the sky, blinding the other stars out of vision. He wasn't sure if it was because of the blurriness of his eyesight, or maybe a trick of the light, but either way...

Naruto closed his eyes once more.

"Sasuke..."

_Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

_I entrust my dream to a shooting star..._

* * *

**Sorry if any translations are wrong. The lyrics might seem out of place here, but I was listening to the song on repeat when I wrote it. They HAD to be there.**

**Thank you for reading!**

-_**dOOdle**_

* * *


End file.
